Of Dragons and Wolves
by D-chan
Summary: Leki-fic :: Dedicated to Ivy-san :: One-shot :: Leki is but an animal, yes, but animals can be much more intelligent than humans. What does Leki think? Why did he choose Cleao? He has his reasons, too, doesn't he?


:: Of Dragons and Wolves ::  
  
(AKA: The Leki Fic)  
  
Sorcerous Stabber Orphen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sorcerous Stabber Orphen, Cleao, Leki or anyone else mentioned. Not even the Deep Dragon clan... But I did make up names for them. Please don't steal? ^^; (Like anyone would...)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: none at all, but some may pick up vague Cleao+Orphen *shrug*  
  
Warnings: uhh... mention of death? o.o;; Oh, and one swear word, but it's referring to dogs, not people...  
  
Notes: Hey, look Ivy-san, I finally got to it. ^^;;  
  
Actually, I feel bad about not posting another chapter of Silken Fire daily because of exams and such... But I did write this at school, and I thought I'd type it up while I was thinking of a way to continue the next chapter.  
  
So it's a bit short, mostly because it was written in a little shiny blue notebook my cousin gave me for Christmas (Shiiiiny o.o) and it only took three pages in there, so... It's short. Yesh. Sorry.  
  
Anyway, since Ivy-san was the one that suggested a Leki-fic, I decidate this to her. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
  
I grew up surrounded by wilderness, though I'm not sure that "grew up" is the appropriate thing to say. I am still very young, at least to my family. Thirty-seven years may seem old to the human kind, the mortals, but that is only because their lives spin by so quickly.  
  
My family taught me to look upon humans as lower beings, as mere pawns living to serve Us. After all, We already controlled the local village. Humans pray to Us, always cautious, always seeking kindness and forgiveness that many of my brethren, including me, do not practice.  
  
Our most loyal Priestess was a peculiar one, I always thought. My father had found her dead in Our forest one mid-evening, her blood pooling the lush grass she so seemingly peacefully lay in. She had been shot by an unseen person, the bullet piercing her fragile back and shattering her spine. Hours later, cold and alone, she had died of blood loss... Only for my father to find her. Infuriated at a death not caused by Us in Our forest, he had revived her.  
  
My father is the leader of our ne'er-seen pack. The local villagers know him as God; my family knows him by the honourable name, Dethaunchat. In Our language it means 'He who controls the running water.' My mother is his bitch, Ahlshii, which means 'Child of the fleeing clouds in the sky.'  
  
I have many cousins, grand-pups, siblings and friends, all with various names. (Mahr, 'Hunter of small men;' Suhn, 'Dancer in the flames;' and Zanske, 'Succubus of the mountains and valleys,' to name a few.) My name is Kha-Rain, an ancient name that means, 'Wielder of lightening,' but I am known to most humans by the name my mistress gave me: Leki.  
  
I am a Deep Dragon pup, the youngest of my ancient pack. The name of my kind strikes fear even in a sorcerer, one of the more powerful humans gifted with magick. Many of them abuse the use of magick, twisting their talents to gain their own selfish desires. This is why We hunt them.  
  
This is why We kill them.  
  
It is odd, then, that I have allowed myself to be taken in by some magickless human girl trailing the path of a sorcerer and his apprentice. Always I ask myself, why do I journey with them? Why do I follow my mistress' commands? Why did I leave the pack?  
  
And the answer is always this: I want to travel the world and see what is beyond Our forest.  
  
My family was reluctant at first (to be polite) but perhaps it was Mahr, a cousin of mine that never got along with me well, that convinced them. After all, if I left, he would be next in line to become the new leader when my father came to pass away, and I had not then, nor now, possessed any desire to lead the pack.  
  
I am very lucky to have met Cleao, my mistress. I had smelt her by chance, a delicious scent of wildflowers, pine needles and mischief as I snuck up on her, purposely rustling the bushes. She had spun, alarmed but not entirely frightened-- armed with a dagger, no less! I had made my decision then. She would lead me away from Our boring forest, she who smelled of an outsider, and I would willingly follow as her pet and guardian.  
  
So I pounced.  
  
She had been startled at first, and then delighted, which pleased me greatly. Not put off by my seemingly odd colouring (most wolf breeds are not blue, and though I am not a wolf but a Dragon, my family looks the part) she had taken to me. I had obediently performed tricks, enjoying her happy exclamations of how cute I was.  
  
Then she had picked me up, cuddling me close. "You are mine," she had decided. "I *love* you! But I need a name to call you by... Does Leki please you?"  
  
It had, and from then on that was my new name.  
  
Though I didn't know why they were traveling nor their purposes, I was excited from the moment we left the village and Our forest. My mistress was traveling with odd people. One was a sorcerer, whom I grudgingly grew to trust only because my mistress so obviously thought much of him, and his apprentice, whom my mistress tended to speak to sharply. Much in the way my elder kin did to me, really.  
  
Quickly I was proven right in my selection of mistresses. Cleao had no magickal talent, but she could still wield a dagger and sword. Never did she enjoy being put down or off, and rarely did she trust quickly. Quite honestly, aside from myself, I never have seen her take to someone instantly. Perhaps she has an instinct with animals... I have yet to truly know.  
  
Whilst on our journey I discovered I had gotten a bit more than I had believed I would. Traveling and adventures were there, yes, but along with it came truly evil sorcerers, strange characters, dragons, and the *most* annoying trolls on the face of the continent Kiesalhima!  
  
I have been with my mistress for many moons now. At the present we are alone, walking along the road of a town I have not yet been to. It progressively fades from day to evening, and we end our walk at an enormous, rich-looking home. I believe humans would call this a manor, or a mansion.  
  
My mistress inhales deeply, seeming to prepare herself for something. My hackles rise, ready to defend her if need be, and she raps hard, loud and quickly on the door. It opens after too long a wait, revealing another elder human female that resembles my mistress-- Or is it she who resembles this human?  
  
Cleao smiles brightly, a tinge of sadness only I seem to hear in her voice as she declares, "I'm home, mother!" She is embraced with a cry of relief emitting from the other human, seeming delighted to see her daughter home.  
  
I wonder... When I return home (for surely I will someday) will I receive as warm a greeting? Only that day will tell, and I shall wait patiently to find out.  
  
Because for now, my home is with my mistress.  
  
  
  
~ Owari ~ 


End file.
